Vaguely Intrigues
by t.A.M.a-Aki-KaeRi
Summary: A Beautiful pink haired prince runaway from his country to avoid one intrigue only to meet a grumpy blonde in another country that lead him to another intrigue.....YxS! Please READ&REVIEW! Chapter 4 FINALLY UPLOAD! No Flame, please!
1. Chapter one : Valor

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Gravitation. The characters are Murakami Maki's and I just use them to my story. 

Author's note : Yippeee!!! Finally done!!!! I can't believe that I finally wrote all of it!! ^___^ . Anyway, this is my first gravitation fanfic so forgive me if there are grammar errors. R&R please, enjoy!! (Also forgive me for the 'milk mother',  I really don't know how to say the one that I referred to.)

"Naninani"à Speaking

'naninani' à thoughts

Vaguely Intrigues

Chapter one : Valor

"Give me my freedom or give me death."

~Said by unknown from 'The world's philosophies' 

Shuuichi lowered his head. 'Ohh…how I hate this' he thought.

Shuuichi just had an argument with his father. His father wanted him to marry Ayaka, the princess from other country. How _obvious_, Ayaka was Maiko, his little sister, 's friend.  As the three of them had been friends since ten years ago, Shuuichi could only see Ayaka as his best friend, not his fiancée. Of course, he refused. But since his father was a King, and King's order must be obeyed, he was given a punishment. He and his man, Hiro, were locked inside the top of the old castle. 

"Shuuichi.." Hiro murmured.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Already give up?"

"No! Of course not! I won't let my father arranged my entire life!" He shouted. His temperament rose up.

"But as a Prince of Astoria, you must obey your father's order or you—"

"I had obeyed many of his orders! I let him forced me to study for hours, to hunter deer even though I hate killing animals, to get separated with my mom when I was 9 years old, and He still wants me to marry my little sister's friend, which is actually my friend, Ayaka!!" Shu rambled on and on. "No, I won't let him ruined my life forever."

"That's for your own good, Shu." Hiro tried to defend his King. He was only a son of Shu's milk mother (A Servant that raised the Prince since he was a baby until he was 12 years old.). Hiro was lucky enough to have the prince as his best friend. 

"My OWN good??" Shu was livid. "It was for HIS own good!!! He was trying to get me married Ayaka because he knew the country that Ayaka's in was good at natural resources. He tried to use me as his doll to get related with that country until he could exploit the natural resources, after it he will order me to get divorce, and marry again with another princess, exploit the country again, divorce again, marry again until he satisfied!!"

Hiro shook his head. "Shu, don't say bad things about your father. Maybe he only wants to see his son happy with the girl he had knew."

"Yeah, maybe. But he still can ask me first before he decide to order me to marry her."

Shu's temperament lowered. He got tired to shout. He looked up at Hiro's eyes; brown eyes shone lightly, and said seriously, "Hiro, I'm tired. I have played the role as a good boy since I was born. But I had enough."

Hiro looked at his friend, magenta eyes that were wide and bright shone beautifully, "What'll you do? Your father won't get us out of here until you give up. At the end, you may have to marry her."

Shu sighed. "If only I could runaway from here, from this old, dark and scary castle I would be happy…." He mumbled. He stopped. "Wait, Hiro, why I can't do that? I can just runaway from here!!!!"

"With the guards in front the door? I don't think so, Shu."

"No!! Of course we won't have to fight the guards. I have an idea, if you agree to escape from this castle with me…". His eyes shone brightly. 

Hiro met his friend's gaze. He had been Shu' friend for years. Knowing his best friend's characters that won't give up until the end and his determine, he has no other choice. 

He nodded. "Okay, whatever crazy ideas you have, spit it out, Shu."

"Thanx Hiro!!!" Shuuichi smiled widely, "Listen, my plan is…" He whispered his idea to his best friend. Hiro nodded, fully understood. 

"My only question is : When will we do this plan?" Hiro questioned him.

"As fast as we can be." Shuuichi thought about it a little. "This night."

Hiro grinned, "Expect the unexpected with Shu."

Shuuichi only laughed. "Thanks. I assume that as a praise."

######++++++++########

There were knocks on the old wood door. Shuuichi and Hiro looked up, prepared for their plan. Their plan was to lock the servant and guards inside the room they had been locked. 

The door opened. Shuuichi prayed to God to bless his plan. Hiro glanced him, smiled to make Shuuichi sure that he was with him. Always. Shuuichi nodded.

Servants came in, followed by three big guards. They brought food to them. The servants bowed to show them her respect. The guards also bowed a little. Shuuichi nodded and the servants began to service them. Hiro and he ate the food silently, until…

"AHHHhhk--!!!" Shuuichi chuckled harshly. Suddenly dropped to the floor, his legs kneeled. He vomited.

"What's happen? What's happen?!!?" asked the servants panicky. They busied themselves get the water, cleaned the puddle, searched the towel and some of them still ran to nowhere, didn't know what to do. 

"SHU!! SHU!!" Hiro shouted, "What happened?? Shu! Answer me!! Oh my God, he's unconscious!!"

Hiro quickly examined Shu's pupil. Shuuhi's pupil turned upside down. "NO!!" He roared. "HEY!! Someone has tried to kill him!!! Guards, what'll you do??"

The guards looked at each other, didn't know what was Hiro mean. "Err…what are we suppose to do?"

Hiro smiled inside. Yep. The guards were big and strong, but their brains weren't as big as their body. They were easy to lie to. 

"What are you waiting for??!! Quick bring the prince out of this room!!!" he roared to the guard.  

"O-okay.." The guards nodded panicky. They lifted Shuuichi's body carefully, brought him out of the room. 

 "And all of you," he turned to the servants, who bowed panicky, " wait here until we back!" 

"Ha—haii!!" they answered.

Once they were outside, Hiro, in the back of three guards who still brought Shuuichi, threw a heavy stone loudly. The guards didn't know what was the voice because they backed Hiro. 

"What was tha—" One guard suddenly was kicked in his stomach. He dropped to the floor. Hiro smiled. Even if he didn't well in study, he was _very good_ in fight. He continued to attack the others, who already prepared. But the two of the guards didn't expect Shuuichi to wake up and kick one of their head. That one fainted. One more to go. 

That man fought back. Wow, he was good. Hiro kept kicked and hit, but he seemed unhurt. Shuuichi helped too. He kicked the guard's right left by the hard bone. The guard avoided, made Shuuichi's leg hit the wall with loud thud. "OUCH!!! Itaaaii…!!" Shu bounced up and down, pain radiated in his leg. 

The guard tried to catch Shuuichi, but Hiro hit him on the leg. He tried to avoid, failed. He dropped on the floor. But he managed to get Hiro's ankle, causing Hiro to fall. Then he tried to hit Hiro on the head before Shuuichi, who was behind him, kicked his head. He fell.

For seconds they were still there; Hiro leaned on the floor, Shuuichi lifted his right leg. Sudddenly there was a voice, "Uuuhh…" that came from the guard that had woke up. 

Hiro and Shuuichi looked at each other didn't waste this chance. They ran as fast as they can, got down from the castle by ran on its old steps. 

A single door was right in front of them after minutes running down the steps. Both were tired, they breathed heavily but still had enough power to pass the door. Ran faster, they prepared their energy to break that door. 

The door opened with loud crash. 

Shuuichi and Hiro stood, tired. But they were happy and satisfied.

"YAAAAA---HOOOOOO!!!!! I'M FREE!!!" Shuuichi jumped up and down. He hugged Hiro quickly, jumped and down again, then shouted, "I'm finally free!!!" 

~tbc


	2. Chapter two : Vague

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Gravitation. The characters are Murakami Maki's and I just use them to my story. 

Author's note : Yippeee!!! Finally done!!!! I can't believe that I finally wrote all of it!! ^___^ . Anyway, this is my first gravitation fanfic so forgive me if there are grammar errors. R&R please, enjoy!!

"Naninani"à Speaking

'naninani' à thoughts

Vaguely Intriques

Chapter two : Vague

"What is this life if, full of care, we have no time to stand and stare?"

~W.H Davies

~Tsarde~

Uesugi Eiri was bored. Really, he was getting irritated with all of this. He just wanted to go home, read some books or do whatever it is but not spending time with people that called themselves 'deer hunters'. On their horses, spread their bows with their pride and smiled dumbly if there were some deer they have been hurt. 

He sighed. Only because he was the prince in Tsarde didn't mean he could do what he wanted. It was the opposite of it. He, at that time, was tired because the day before he had such, crazy sex with another women that had been there to serve him. He was tired but his father forced him to go hunter Yeah, it was all torture to them. Also, in fact that his little brother, Uesugi Tatsuha, came to this event made his headache bigger. He grunted.

"What's happening, aniki*? You seem have no interaction at all. You haven't caught any of those deer. " His little brother, Tatsuha, on his brown horse, approached him with his dumb smile.

"Nothing." He said plainly.

"Wow, just 'nothing'? It's weird, because as a prince from this country, from what I've heard, His royal highness would really enjoy this event and get home with the most of those 'objects'."

He chose not to respond. His blonde hair waved softly because of the wind.  Yeah right, actually he got the most deer, but now he was not in the mood because his little brother came to see how best he was in the field to catch deer! (Also because of his tiredness)  For the sake of Hell, why don't his stupid little brother do it himself? He didn't really care, anyway. 

"Which way should we take, your majesty? Right or left?" asked one of the deer hunters.

"Right." "Left", Eiri and Tatsuha said all in once. Tatsuha said right and Eiri said left.

The deer hunter has a sweat drop in his head. "Err….anou….Prince Eiri-sama?"

"Left" Eiri said. Right was the way to go back to the castle. Eiri didn't want to go home. Not like Tatsuha. All of them turned left.

"Aniki*, How if some weird people suddenly appeared inside this way?" 

"It won't happen, stupid." Eiri jerked Tatsuha. 

He didn't know his words would betray him after that

########++++++++###########

Far away inside, Shuuichi and Hiro were running. All their surroundings were snow, snow, and snow everywhere! All seemed to be made by a pure white color. Unfortunately, they have no time to praise the snow. The two of them must run as fast as they could, ignoring the cold sense they felt. Or they'll be cold and freeze. 

"Ouch!!" Hiro fell down. And the cloak that he wore opened a little, revealed a light brown skin and the brown eyes that showed pain. "Ouch!!"

"Oh my God! Hiro! Carefull...." Said Shuuichi. He examined Hiro and noticed that his friend's ankle was hurt. He helped his friend shifted quickly, and began to walk together, let Hiro leaned to him. 

"You can bare to walk a little more, can't you Hiro?"

"Of course Shu, just easy, don't get too rushed"

"Hiro, we're in the middle of the snow! If we aren't hurry, we will freezing!!" Shuuichi shouted back from inside the cloak he wore. 

"Oh, okay…" mumbled Hiro. 

They walked through the snow quietly.

Until they realized that they weren't surrounded by snow only but also trees. 

"I'm so tired, Hiro." Mumbled Shuuichi.

"Yeah, me too. By the way, where are we?"

"I think we are in Tsarde, Hiro. But I have no idea where are the capital city of Tsarde. Mustn't it too far from the bay?"

Hiro smiled. "It is because we don't ride horse like others. Others ride horses to reach the capital city." 

Shuuichi nodded. "Yeah." He knew well what was Hiro mean. They had escaped from that castle, went to the bay and got into the ship. In the ship, they tried to not attract many people's attention. It was hard because he was a famous prince. At the end they have to exit from the back exit because some people had spotted he. They end up ran here.

Suddenly he saw something sparkle. He blinked, didn't want to believe it. But it sparkled again, and became lighter.  He tried to focus his eyes; _'Do I really see something? Or am I just day dreaming?'_  

"Hey, Hiro. Do you see something sparkle at there? I think I saw it before."

Hiro shook his head. "Nah. I don't' see anyth—" At that time, the light became closer and sparkled again. 

"See, I told you!" Shuuichi smiled at him with amusement in his face, "Hey, would you mind to stand here alone while I would try to get help from whoever has that light? Maybe they could help us."

"Okay, at your service, prince. I'll do what you want. Sorry, if it isn't because my ankle, then I'll run with you to approach them."

"Nah. Don't get them into a big deal." Shuuichi smiled."One more thing, don't call me prince anymore, Hiro." He added seriously. 

Shuuichi turned around and ran to the source of the light. And all Hiro could do just watch. 

####++++++#####

Eiri and others kept walked. Eiri looked up to the sky, the sun began to loose his brightness. It was beginning to get dark. And in the darkness it wasn't good to hunter. 

But, his pride couldn't let him get home. Others have already had many dead deer even Tatsuha has two. He still has none. That pissed him off. He _wouldn't_ go home until he got at least one deer. He hissed, "Keep going!"

"But your majesty, it almost dark. In the darkness we couldn't see our objects." one of the hunter complained.

He raised one of his eyebrows. "Who are you to complain the Prince's wiling? I warn you to keep your mouth shut if you want to safe your life."

"Go…gomenasai, your majesty…Of course, we'll do what you want." He trembled.

Eiri smirked inside. No one would against his desire. 

Tatsuha rode his brown horse, approached him. "Pissed off, eh, Aniki?"

"Shut up" He commanded. 

They walked quietly in almost dark atmosphere. Eiri saw one of the hunters lighted his light. _'Good'_ he thought, _'that will help me to see the objects'._

Suddenly, something caught his attention. Far away, there was a deer, a little bigger then the other, ran approached them. He saw it because of its shadow. He didn't waste this chance. He moved his white horse a little bit to get near of his object and quickly he spread his bow, focused the arrow in his object and let it go strongly. He smirked. 

####++++++######

Shuuichi was running fast. He wondered, why hasn't he get in the source of that light? Why it felt so far? 

But he ignored it. He ran faster, faster, and faster until he realized something was moving to him fast.

He blinked. 

Far away, Hiro shouted, "Shuuichi! MOVE!!!!!"

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!" It was too late. A sharp, long metal has embedded in his right chest. 

Shuuichi fell down, slowly. As he fell down, he has a chance to see what has stabbed him. It was an arrow. An arrow, which has been pointed to him, to catch and kill him. His cloak spread widely, revealing a red liquid that spread from his right chest. 

He was trembling badly, blood was scattered all over his body

Hiro approached him not so long after and examined him. "Shuuichi! You must get help! You've stabbed by an arrow! The one who has done to you must pay deeply!"

Shuuichi was losing his consciousness. Before he got fainted, he saw men around them, shouted and questioned something he didn't care, Hiro shouted angrily to them, and finally, one of those men, the one that was riding a white horse, got off from his horse, approached him gently and lifted him. That man was like an angel; his eyes were emerald-golden, his hair was blonde and the man said something…..like… "Kuso…gaki…*?" . 

Suddenly all went black. 

~tbc

Author's note:

Hey, it's me again. How do you like my new story? Or you hate it? R&R me so I know your reactions. Please, that would help me a Lot.

*Aniki means older brother/ big brother. 

*Kusogaki means stupid little brat

Done by Feb 2nd 2004, Monday, 11.15 p.m

^TaMa^cHaN

Editted by TacHi and changed by TaMa^cHaN 

On SaturDaY, Feb 6th 2004. 


	3. Chapter three : Vertigo

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Gravitation. The characters are Murakami Maki's and I just use them to my story. 

Author's note : Yippeee!!! Finally done!!!! I can't believe that I finally wrote all of it!! ^___^ . Anyway, this is my first gravitation fanfic so forgive me if there are grammar errors. R&R please, enjoy!!

"Naninani"à Speaking

'naninani' à thoughts

Vaguely Intrigues

Chapter three: Vertigo.

"Life is not a problem to be solved but a reality to be experienced"

~Soren Kierkegaard

Eiri was really bored. And annoyed, too. 

He really couldn't understand. As clear as he could remember, while he was riding his horse to his object, getting ready to see the deer's face, he heard someone shouted. Then he rode his horse so quickly until he found a brown haired man cuddled to a boy that has an arrow embedded in his right chest. That was enough to surprise him until he began to realize the arrow that embedded in the boy's right chest was his. 

_'How can I saw him as a deer?_' he thought again as he recalled that event, _'I must be absurd when I expected to catch a deer then instead of it I 'caught' a boy.'_  He sighed. __

He was on his white horse, riding so slowly so he could manage not to harm his little 'package'. A Beautiful pink haired boy rested peacefully in his arm. 

Eiri examined him gently; his red rose lips that closed so innocently, his pale skin that as white as the snow, his pointed nose and his perfect body that leaned against him made him shuddered a little.

To be honest, when he first saw the boy, one thing that filled his mind was not about the stupid arrow or the boy's wound but his eyes. His magenta eyes looked so trustily and pleadingly into him, locked into the amber eyes of his, innocently. Eiri was so scandalized with his eyes. 

Then the brown haired man shouted angrily to him that he had caused the boy, actually the brown haired man's friend, got stabbed and asked for his responsibility. Of course, the brown haired man's voice was too loud to be ignored in this field, so his men were coming to see what happened. All of them, the deer hunters, guards, even his little brother, Tatsuha, which he cursed silently because he realized that his little brother was his unfortunate, came.

And that's right, because now he was caring a pink haired boy, who closed his eyes peacefully, in his arm. Tatsuha had forced him to care for this boy to show his responsibility. 

_'Really'_, he thought, _'What does a beautiful pink haired man like this would do in this field?'_

He didn't have enough time to think, however, because he was already in front of his 'house' gate. 

"Huh? Wait , are you a worker in the palace or what? Why do we stop in front of the palace like this?" Asked the brown haired man curiously to him. The brown haired man had insisted to follow them for his friend's sake. He was riding a horse, staring dumbly at huge gate of the palace. 

_'Hn. Wait until you know who I am. You're going to pass out.'_ Eiri thought. But instead of it he didn't say anything, letting Tatsuha got the brown haired man's mind clear. 

Tatsuha smiled knowingly, "No We aren't workers. We are whom the workers are supposed to be work for."

The brown haired man was getting impatient, and impatient was no good. "What d'you mean by that?? How will I know that you will take care of my friend?" He shouted.

"Wow, easy, young man, we---" Tatsuha replied but cut harshly by the brown haired man.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, I HAVE A NAME! It's Hiro."

"Okay Hiro, just wait and see until we inside of the palace and you'll see your friend get the best help." 

The brown haired man, Hiro, nodded. All of them were walking down in a really long path to reach the second gate.

As long as it may take, Eiri was forced to see his package's face, he added silently in his deep mind, beautiful package. 

####++++++######

"EIRI! What's now?!!!" An old man shouted angrily, his gray hair was as gray as the cloud and his eyes that were topaz blue radiated a livid. He was sitting in his chair comfortably, shouted so loud that everyone could hear him and Eiri was forced to kneel, because He was a King.

"Father, I was with the hunters and Tatsuha," he began explained. "I was there to catch some deer when I saw a deer came closer to me. I shot it. When I saw my result, it was him that I had shot. " Eiri replied calmly.

Suddenly the wood door of the Royal Place snapped open harshly, revealed a very angry Hiro. 

"Hey, where is Shuuichi now??!!! He must be in doctor's care right now!! Where is he?? Where do you bring my friend?!!!" He shouted angrily to Eiri, didn't care the guards that were preventing him to move closer. 

The King twitched His eyebrows, looked confused and annoyed. 

"Young man, who are you?"

"I'm the wounded boy's friend who still confusing about his condition!! I don't care who you are, but tell me, WHERE IS HE?!"

"I shall inform you that your friend has been taken by a very professional doctor and you shall not be worried. Now, can you please get out?"

"Who do you think you are, order me like you are the King!! I want to meet him. I won't go until I see him!"

"Unfortunately, young man, you are face to face with the King. So can you fulfill my order? I need to talk with both of my sons."

Hiro needed 10 seconds to blink and understand that statement in his head. 

"Ah, gomenasai*!! I don't know I'm facing the King. I must be too loud and annoying, but all I want is to meet my friend. He's got wounded badly." Hiro quickly kneel.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. My people will take you to your dear friend." The King waved his hand. Things got change when you realized you're talking with the King. "Would you please get OUT now? I need some space to talk with my sons."

Hiro, face reddened and shuddered, quickly nodded and went out with the guards.

"Wow, what a torpedo." Tatsuha commented. "He was very angry"

Eiri thought about it a little. _'Maybe I would doing things like him if I'm in his position. Having a friend like the pink haired was too unfortunate to be dumped.'_ He shook his head. _'What am I thinking about? I just met one silly boy then I start thinking like a dumb man_.'

"Eiri, what are you thinking about? I am talking to you."

"Huh? yeah, father."

"No, you're not listening."

"No, I'm listening" 

"If you listened, agreed it." His father has a glare that could kill a person on him. Has no other choice, ho nodded.

"I'm agree"

"Good. You can go with Tatsuha"

He nodded and quickly went out from that room. He looked at Tatsuha to see his face because both of them could set free from the long conversation successfully. But Tatsuha has a strange expression on his face. 

"What happened?"

"Aniki*, you know what you've been agreed to?"

"No, and Why would I care, anyway?"

Tatsuha stopped walking, his eyes looked in Eiri's emerald-golden.

"Aniki, he wants you to take care of the boy. Everyday, until he get better."

The world was spinning inside his head. All he could proceed from his mouth was, "WHAT??!!!"

#####++++++######

Shuuichi felt his head spinning. He felt his body was hurt everywhere. He was alone, in a black world. Dark surrounded him. He panicked. His body trembled.

Suddenly, he smelled something. Something so…comfortable. He didn't know how, but his body relaxed to the smell.

He had the urge to open his eyes. It was heavy. Like hundred tons were put in his eyes and he tried his best to lift it. Finally, his eyes opened slowly. 

As his eyebrows lifted, he expected he was in the heaven, really. Light surrounded him, soft mattress under him and he was in a sleep position, saw a person's body that backed him. That person looked like an angel. Tall, pale, blonde hair. 

The person turned around.

Shuuichi was beyond shock. Right there, looked at him intensively, was the man that he had seen before. Emerald-golden eyes looked at him in a way that he could melt, pale skin, and blonde hair that shone brightly.

"Hontou ni……tenshi na no ka? * Yume janai ka?*" He managed to whisper.

"Kusogaki, yume janai yo*. Stop staring at me." His angel would be person spoke.

Those words hurt Shuuichi enough. "Hey! " he said hoarsely, "Don't call me a stupid brat!! And I'm not staring at you! Who do you think you—" He coughed. 

The man shook his head. He got him a glass of water, "That proved you a stupid brat."

Shuuichi didn't answer but coughed more. 

"Hey! Take it you dumb, drink." He offered.

Shuuichi finally stop coughing, "Is it poisoned?"

"Baka*! Why would I kill you twice? I nearly killed you before and now I have to take care of you as a punishment. God, I wonder if I could _really_ kill you."

Shuuichi drank his water. "And what does it suppose to mean? You've tried to kill me before?" 

At that time Hiro snapped in. "Shuuichi!! " he walked into the room, "You're finally wake up!"

"I'll take my leave." The blonde turned around.

"Hey! Wait! You can't leave after called me a stupid brat!"  But it was too late. Eiri had gone.

Hiro blinked. "Shu? What does it suppose to mean?"

"Hiro, listen, I have just woke up and suddenly he was standing in front of me and he called me a stupid brat and he said he already tried to kill me before and..—"

"Stop, Shu." Hiro cut harshly," You have just got up and need a rest." Looked at his best friend's curious face, he sighed.

"I'll explain to you everything. From the start. Just promise me don't blabber around or shouted, you have to be quiet."

Shu nodded, and Hiro began to explain.

#####+++++++######

Eiri was walking in the big, glamour alley of the palace. He has just got back from the boy's room. He looked angry.

'Why I am feeling so …..weird?' he questioned him self.

He was feeling weird with him self when he saw the boy opened his big, magenta eyes. The magentas, once again, looked at him so innocently and trustily, which he couldn't receive. So he opened his mouth and made the boy widened his eyes, then shouted and coughed. 

Honestly, he felt guilty when the boy coughed hardly because of him. So he took him a glass of water. And how _genius_, the boy asked whether it was poisoned or not. How irritated him. 

He threw sarcastic comments, hoping it would make him satisfy. But his guilty increased because of the hurt in those magenta eyes. When Hiro came, well whether he came or not actually, he went on. He has to find some place to think clearly. 

There he was, in the field, sit under the big tree, looked at the blue sky, tried to think clearly. But he still couldn't understand why he was like that at that time, uncontrollable. Usually he was calm and steady. 

"How can I take care of him for only God knows how many days without losing my temperance?" he muttered to the light blue sky. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Great. Only one time meet him then I'm already talking to the dead thing and to myself like an idiot."

#######++++++++########

"So, Shuuichi, that's why the King ordered him to take care of you until you get better."

Shuuichi, who nearly slept, being tolled stories non-stop for hours, snapped his eyes open, shock. "Do you try to say that he will come here everyday until my wound is healed?" 

"Sadly, yes." Hiro sighed. "Now sleep, Shuuichi. You need it. Oyasumi nasai*"

Shuuichi closed his eyes, tried to relax. He couldn't. In his mind, however, torn in 2 pieces. He felt he was torn in two. One was the excitement because he could meet again with the sexy, handsome blonde that quite mysterious to him self, and another was the dislike feeling because the blonde was so grumpy and grouchy. 

"How I will be taken cared by him for only God knows how many days without going into trouble?"

~tbc

Author's note :

Yeah, another chapter done by me! Wheeee…^^ Please R&R, It help a LOT!!

*Aniki = big brother

*Gomenasai = sorry, polite way to say you're sorry

*Hontou ni tensai na no ka = Are you really an angel?

*Yume janai ka? = This isn't dream, is it?

*Yume janai yo= This isn't dream.

*Kusogaki = stupid brat

*Baka = stupid/idiot

*Oyasumi nasai = Good night, sleep well.


	4. Chapter four : Visage

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Gravitation. The characters are Murakami Maki's and I just use them to my story.

Author's note : Yippeee!!! Finally done!!!! I can't believe that I finally wrote all of it!! . Anyway, this is my first gravitation fanfic so forgive me if there are grammar errors. R&R please, enjoy!!

"Naninani"à Speaking

'naninani' à thoughts

Vaguely Intrigues

Chapter four: Visage

"I Hold the world but as the world..a stage where every man must play a part.."

Antonio, the merchant of Venice.

Shuuichi woke up that morning quickly.

 He didn't know why, but since he was a toddler, he sure woke up when he felt the sunshine touched his face. He didn't mind after all; it was a good habit. He could spend more time to awe the gift that God had given to human, the land. Sometimes in the past, he woke up in early morning and spent time to walk around in the palace. And that was what he was trying to do; wake up and walk around.

"Uurrgghh….hurt.." he moaned when he tried to get up. "Come on Shuuichi, you can do it; one, two…" He slowly got down from his bed, " Three! Safe!" he muttered as he realized he could stand on his own feet. "Thank God it doesn't hurt like before…"

"Hmm…I wonder if this place have beautiful garden like I have in my country.." he muttered as he walked on the alley.

As he walked, he realized that he was walking through the paints of the King and The Royal family. He stopped to see it more clearly. There were, if he's not mistaken, 15 paints. Each paint has the King's or the prince's name on it. One, which stayed on the very left, was a paint of someone that had killer-like eyes; very dark and cloudy. It was the Uesugi Shonen. That man didn't smile, but glared, which made Shuuichi felt a little bit scared. He went on with the other photos, saw a black haired man with the nasty smile and the brown eyes, another with the gray eyes and white hairs, one with pair of topaz blue eyes and gray hair, on and on he kept on enjoying it.

Shu muttered an "Uhm.." or a "Hmmmph…" when he saw the expression on the Kings face, which he though a little bit funny. He kept on saw it…

But he stopped dead at the paint that was the second from the end.

Shuuichi couldn't believe his eyes.

In front of him, there was a paint of someone he was very familiar with. It showed one with the blonde hair, emerald-golden eyes, pointed nose and that pale skin. It was the man that he had met twice, the man that called him 'kusogaki'. The man at the paint was glaring like he used to be and sit like he was forced to. His eyes were clouded.

He read the man's name. "Uesugi Eiri…" it came from his trembling mouth. He didn't have any idea why his mouth trembled.

"So…he was the prince? Wow…I didn't expect to meet someone that was a prince .too." he admitted to him self. He smiled as he closed his eyes, recalling the events when he met Eiri. 'He is so..handsome with the blonde hair, and those eyes are so cool!' he thought, 

'I wonder why I never met him in the party for the royal family, he must be the center of the attraction because he was so…handso—'

"Hey!"

His eyes snapped open. Someone had called him and it made him scared. Slowly, he turned around.

Only to make him felt worse because the person that has called him was the person he was dreaming of. Eiri.

"What are you doing?" asked the irritated Eiri.

Caught with his dreaming face, Shuuihi couldn't help but blush. "I…I was walking to the garden." He said with small voice.

"And why do you stop in front of _my_ pictures, kusogaki? Admiring my face?"

That name made him angry. "Hey! Watch your mouth! I am not admiring your face! Never!" he shouted angrily. 'Which was a big lie…' he said in his heart. "It was obvious to me why a person like you could be a prince!!"

"That doesn't explain why you have your smiling face when you were looking at my paint." Eiri lifted an eyebrow to him.

Shuuichi felt like his face was spilled by red color. "I wasn't smiling!! How could you say that to me! I'm just---Aaaaahhhhh!!!" he felt his wound throbbed.

'I will hit the floor…' he thought as he felt an unbearable pain that caused him to fall down.

But it never happened. Strong arms wrapped around his small figure, preventing him to hit the floor.

"What are…" he asked.

"You will make the floor dirty with your blood if you hit it" the blonde explained sarcastically.

But the blonde's action betrayed his words. Slowly, he lifted Shuuichi to his arm.

"H—hey! Where are…you going to b-bring m-me..?"

"Isn't obvious? I'm going to take you to your room." The blonde spoke to his hair.

"No." he shook his head.

"What?"

"P—please, I beg you, I don't want t-to be in that room…" he said breathlessly, "I-I'm bored…I w-want to see the garden …." He searched the blonde's eyes, wanting to show him his determination. He looked through the emerald-golden eyes which were shone brightly. Magentas met with emerald-golden eyes and, weirdly, Eiri could understand what Shuuichi wanted.

"All right" finally he said. "But I'm not responsible if you're dying or anything."

Shuuichi smiled. "Thanks Eiri." He hugged that man –actually he was hugging Eiri's neck, because he was lifted by Eiri-. He felt Eiri's body tensed. 'What the..'

"Stop it!" Eiri shouted.

Shuuichi looked shocked. Quickly he let go of his neck, "I'm sorry…I must be overwhelmed, aren't I?" He blushed again.

"Make sure your hands didn't touch anything or I won't take you to the stupid garden" Eiri said angrily.

Shuuichi nodded. 'Why he has to be so angry? The hug was the thank you-thing from me.'

They walked together to the garden silently. Shuuichi could feel Eiri's heartbeat as Eiri walked on the path to the garden. Shuuichi smiled. He felt save.

Finally they reached the garden. Shuuichi was so happy he felt he could jump from Eiri's arm and run in that beautiful garden. It was really beautiful garden; It has a pool that was surrounding by the plants and the flower, the pool was downstairs so we have to walk down alleys if we want to go in there. Flowers and plants flooded the path that surrounded the pool. At the edge of the path there was a little cave with carves on it.

"It was so beautifull!!" Shuuichi smiled, his magentas shone brightly. Eiri grunted.

"Geezee.. can't you be happy even in the beautiful place like this?" Shuuichi glanced at him, "Is that make you sick to smile a little?"

"Brat, I won't carry you if you keep saying those words."

"But you have to! It was your fault my heart was beating so fast then it trembled!!"

"And what does it supposed to mean?" Eiri's eyes looked deeply into his eyes.

"Nothing." He looked at his surroundings, anywhere but Eiri. "Can you please let me sit on that bench?" He pointed to the bench that was beside the pool.

Eiri didn't answer, but he did what Shuuichi asked so.

"Okay," said Shu when he sit on the bench, " you can leave"

The blonde didn't call him name or jerked him like he used to, he just looked at Shuuichi's eyes. Again, emerald-golden eyes searched deeply into magentas one. Shuuichi felt those eyes stopped his heartbeat. He knew he was blushing.

It lasted a long time before Eiri turned around and Shuuichi muttered a "What??"

#################

There was something different in Shuuichi's mind when he went back to his room. Some was the pain, from the wound he had before. Other was something that got his nerves when he recalled the event before. People called it the butterfly feelings. It makes your stomach lurched, or, makes you feel like you're having a stomachache if you tried to think about some event. 

As long as he lived, never he had this nerve before. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the nerve feeling in his stomach as he recalled events that happened in his life.

He didn't afraid when his father, The King of Astoria, got angry of him because he refused to marry Ayaka. On the other situation, he didn't even flinch when his mother slapped him because of his impolite way to talk with his father. He, on the other hand, thought it was a funny accident. Even he felt _exited_, not scared to death, when he was trying to escape from that castle with Hiro! So, why he felt like had a stomachache every time he recalled the event when saw that blonde alone in the garden?

"Aarggh…why I feel nervous when I am thinking about him?" he yearned to nothing in particular.

"About what, Shuuichi?"

Shu's face turned shock. "Hi-Hirooo!!!" he said cutely.

"Yeah, me. What have you talked about, my dear Shu?"

"A—ano…I was talking about…" Shuuiochi swore his face was red.

"About what?" Hiro's brown eyes looked teasingly to his own.

"About..the beautifull garden I've just gone to! It was so beautiful that-"

"Stop it Shu." Hiro cut angrily, "can you please tell the truth to your best friend?"

"I-I'm sorry Hiro…" Shuuichi muttered. He went through Hiro and sit on his bed. "I just have some strange feelings."

"About him? The blonde one?"

Shu's eyes widened, "How do you know about him? I've never said anything about him!"

"I'm your best friend, Shu, I've known you since you're a child. So, tell me what happened that make you went from this room even though you're not really heal .."

"Okay." Shu nodded. He has no other choice. Hiro has his glare on him. "But promise me you won't cut me, ok?" Hiro nodded.

 "Good." Shuuichi smiled a little. Then he began his explanation, "I woke up on early morning, I felt bored and finally I tried to get up-" until he came to the garden's part.

"Eiri looked me so intensively with his eyes. I couldn't ever blink at that time. I felt so….weird. He seemed to see right through me. But you know, his emerald-golden eyes made my heartbeat stop! It was so confusing!"

"Wait. What did you say, again?"

"He seemed right through me—"

"No. The 'Eiri looked at me..' " Hiro looked at him closely.

"He looked at me so intensively. He seemed to see right through me." Shuuichi said, confused.

"AHA!!" Hiro shouted.

"What? " he became more confused. Hiro had his smiled, teasingly face on him. "What?" he replied. .

"Oh my God, Shuuichi! Stop being an innocent! You must know it!"

"Know what?" Shuuichi blinked.

"Shuu!! He likes you!" Hiro shouted.

"What?!!" Shuuichi's face began to blush. "And you love him, too." Hiro added quickly.

"What does it supposed to mean? Hiro, you couldn't just tell he likes me suddenly and tell me I love him, too??"

Hiro tried to prevent his anger to Shuuichi. Oh my, was Shuuichi really that innocent so he couldn't think what that 'look' mean? Eiri must be checking on him!

"Shuu, Eiri likes you enough to see you like that. Listen, first, he looked intensively to you. Secondly, He tensed when you hugged him. Third, he tried to tease you. And the last was he gave you 'that look'!"

"What 'look'?" Shuu felt his head spin.

Hiro winked at him, "You know, like what we've ever seen at the movie, when the man looked into the woman he loves."

"B-but Hiro!" Shuu felt overwhelmed. He was too happy to notice that. But as he recalled again, Eiri _sure_ has that 'look' on him. Yeah, Hiro maybe right.

"But what I am supposed to do?"

Hiro patted his head like he was Hiro's child. "Don't worry. You love him and he loves you. Just wait until the time comes and you two will be together."

Deep in his heart, he hoped that was true.

tbc

Author's note :

Hey!! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks….I think I must be blabber around and make you bored. However, REVIEWS me so I know what you think of this chapter? Is it too quick to make Eiri and Shuuichi fall in love? Or is Eiri OOC? Please let me know!!


End file.
